


69

by risowator, SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на кинк-фест на заявку Миссия Чарли: блиц-криг R8: Брэд/Рэй, поза 69</p>
    </blockquote>





	69

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест на заявку Миссия Чарли: блиц-криг R8: Брэд/Рэй, поза 69

Когда они возвращаются из Афганистана, Брэд предлагает Рэю жить у него. 

\- Думаешь, что превратишь мою жизнь в ад?   
Они перевозят немногочисленные вещи Рэя с базы к Брэду домой.  
\- Ну что ты, Брэдли! И в мыслях не было! Разве я могу превратить чью-то жизнь в ад? - Рэй хлопает ресницами.  
\- Будешь петь кантри... - Брэд перестраивается.  
\- И? Что тогда? Вырвешь мне язык? Выпорешь?  
\- Нет, затрахаю в матрас, - он выразительно смотрит на Рэя.  
\- Ха! Ты и так собираешься это делать регулярно. Или я тебя не знаю.  
\- Ты меня не знаешь, Рэй. Даже не предполагаешь, на что я способен.   
\- Уже боюсь! Трепещу! Мои ягодицы сжались и покрылись мурашками.   
\- Я их разожму, не волнуйся. Языком. 

Рэй таращится и думает, что он как-то слишком поспешно согласился жить у Брэда. Возможно, надо было снять комнату ну вот хотя бы с Руди. А нет, с Руди – это плохая идея, он затрахает в мозг всем этим буддистским дерьмом. Или с Эриком. Но Брэд... он по всем признакам выходил озабоченным извращенцем.

И очень скоро Рэй в этом убеждается на собственной заднице. 

* * *  
\- Брэ-ээд, дай мне поспать нормально хотя бы одну ночь!  
\- Поспать? - Брэд наваливается, вылизывает ухо Рэю. - Морпехи обходятся, Рэй, ты разве не знаешь?  
\- За что мне это?! Откуда в тебе столько любви?  
\- Я большой, а в детстве у меня не было домашних животных.  
\- Брэд, мне очень приятно знать, что ты вываливаешь на меня не растраченную на домашних питомцев любовь...  
\- Тебе бы возмущаться, животное, - Брэд покусывает его ухо и ласково порыкивает. По телу Рэя пробегают мурашки, и Брэд это чувствует.  
\- И вообще, я сплю в гостиной, - Рэй пытается выползти из-под Брэда, тот придавливает его сильнее.  
\- Ты не спишь в гостиной, Рэй.  
\- Мы так не договаривались, что я не только буду жить в твоем доме, но еще и спать с тобой в одной кровати.   
\- Нет?  
\- Нет!  
\- А, по-моему, это было очевидно. Тебе же не пятнадцать лет, и, когда тебя приглашает взрослый дядя домой, это значит, что там вы будете не только пить пиво и смотреть кино.   
\- Брэд, нам завтра вставать в пять утра! В пять, понимаешь!  
\- Вот именно, поэтому хватит болтать и займи свой рот моим членом.   
\- Это какое-то сексуальное рабство!

Рэй сползает вниз и послушно берет еще мягкий член Брэда в рот. Перекатывает его на языке, прижимая к нёбу. Брэд проводит пальцами по стриженому виску Рэя и привычно оглаживает затылок. Рэй начинает помогать себе руками, сдавливая основание члена, вылизывает его по всей длине, гладит яйца, перебирая их пальцами, слегка оттягивая.   
\- Повернись, - Брэд останавливает Рэя, просунув палец между губой и членом. - Иди сюда, - он тянет его, разворачивая задницей к себе.  
Рэй быстро устраивается на груди Брэда и бесстыдно тычется мошонкой ему в лицо. Брэд улыбается, чувствуя нежную кожу над яичками на своих щеках, он трется носом, кайфуя. Рэй начинает сосать активнее, двигаясь уже всем телом. Он елозит по Брэду, и тому хочется буквально проглотить всего Рэя. Он начинает с яичек.  
\- Давай... - Рэй отрывается от сосания, и Брэду тут же хочется вернуть его офигенный язык и губы обратно. - Давай... кто быстрее кончит. Проигравший... выполняет желание выигравшего.   
Брэд мысленно улыбается и глубже пытается заглотить член Рэя. Тот стонет и снова утыкается Брэду в яйца.   
Несколько минут они шумно облизывают друг друга, пытаясь заставить другого быстрее кончить. Рэй явно вырывается вперед, но Брэд всегда знал, что тот сосет лучше него. И нет, он не хочет думать, где этот мелкий паршивец приобрел такой опыт. Теперь Рэй его, и отсасывать он впредь будет только Брэду. 

Он подтаскивает Рэя ближе к себе, перехватывает за бедра. Брэд отрывается от члена, быстро облизывает пальцы и проталкивает их в сжатое отверстие.   
\- Бля! Брэд, нечестно! - возмущается внизу Рэй, но уже начинает насаживаться на пальцы, вертеть задницей.   
Брэд быстрее работает языком, сильнее и глубже трахает пальцами, надавливая на простату. Рэй стонет в его мошонку, сосать он уже не в состоянии, и через пару движений языка Брэда кончает ему в рот.  
\- Брэд, это подло! Что ты ржешь?   
\- Соси давай.  
Брэд не до конца вынимает пальцы, когда Рэй возвращается к его члену. Он толкается членом в горячий рот и пальцами неглубоко в задницу Рэя, ему нравится смотреть, как вокруг пальцев сжимается влажное от слюны кольцо. Рэй довольно мычит, посылая вибрации прямо в поджавшиеся яйца Брэда, и тот кончает, стискивая Рэеву задницу. 

Оба тяжело дышат, но Рэй не спешит слезать с живота Брэда.  
\- Что ты от меня хочешь, подлая еврейская задница? Какое извращенское желание на этот раз?  
\- Ммм, - Брэд переворачивает Рэя, подтягивает на грудь и водит горячими ладонями по его позвоночнику, - я много чего хочу от тебя.  
\- Одно желание! Одно! К тому же ты грязно играл.  
\- А мы устанавливали правила, что я не могу трахать тебя пальцами в задницу?  
\- Ну... нет.  
\- У меня было тактическое преимущество, я им воспользовался. Так что все по правилам.   
\- Ладно, какое желание?   
Рэй вглядывается в его лицо, пытаясь разгадать, что ему приготовил Брэд.  
\- Дай подумать. Трахать тебя я и так буду, отсасывать ты мне и так будешь...  
\- Да у тебя, я смотрю, на меня большие планы!  
\- Ты даже не представляешь насколько, Рэй. Мне нравится, как ты поешь. Но не кантри.  
\- Спеть тебе колыбельную?  
\- Ты запишешь мне... примерно десять песен под акустику. Твои каверы Air Supply.  
\- Что?! Блядь, нет!   
Рэй пытается вырваться, но Брэд его ловит, впечатывает в себя и для верности наваливается сверху.   
\- Так не пойдет! Меня стошнит, мой мозг спечется! Я сойду с ума! А тебе ведь нужен нормально функционирующий радист? Брэд, ну почему ты такой жестокий?!   
\- Рэй... - Брэд водит носом по его влажной шее, лижет, трется об него всем телом, - Рэй, слово надо держать. Ты проиграл, ты выполняешь желание.   
\- Брэд, ну почему именно это?! - хнычет Рэй, уткнувшись в подушку. - Ты же знаешь, как я терпеть не могу твоих Air Supply. Даже сильнее, чем ты мое кантри!   
\- Рэй, где ты научился так отсасывать?  
\- Чего? А это ты к чему вообще?  
Брэд обводит его ягодицы, слегка щиплет, Рэй вздрагивает под ним.   
\- Где?  
\- Это твоя подлая еврейская месть, что ли? Ревность? - Рэй торжествующе хмыкает.  
Брэд переворачивает его на спину, заводит руки над головой, прижимая одной своей, а второй хватает за подбородок и пристально смотрит в глаза.  
\- Ответь мне на вопрос.   
\- Иди на... - Рэя грубо прерывают впившиеся в его рот губы Брэда. Он целует, словно устанавливая новые правила, по которым Рэй принадлежит ему. И Рэй... просто сдается, отвечает на поцелуй, посасывая его язык, прижимается теснее.   
\- Рэй, скажи мне, - Брэд мягко обводит влажные губы большим пальцем. Рэй прерывисто выдыхает. Нежный Брэд сводит его с ума.   
\- Да нигде, Брэд. Твой член единственный, который я сосал и который собираюсь сосать. Просто... ну, он меня вдохновляет. Поэтому, наверное, выходит неплохо.   
\- Выходит охеренно. Ты бы выиграл, если бы не подставил задницу.   
\- Я ее и не подставлял!  
\- Ты проиграл.  
\- Десять каверов Air Supply? - Рэй жалобно приподнимает брови.  
\- Да.   
\- Точно? Может, ну там, оргия? Игры с едой? Ты меня свяжешь? Выпорешь? Сунешь мне в задницу фруктовый лед...  
\- Я это все и так сделаю. А вот заставить тебя спеть мне Air Supply по-другому нереально.   
Рэй душераздирающе вздыхает.   
\- Ладно, хитрожопый еврей. Но песни я выбираю сам!  
\- Хорошо.  
И Рэй мог бы поклясться, что глаза у Брэда в этот момент сияют.


End file.
